SIEMPRE TU
by LoreMalfoy
Summary: Harry esta enamorado! Pero , no sabe q hacer , pues su gran amor resulta q es su amiga , y además , anda con su mejor amigo llega a Hogwarts una nueva alumna misteriosa ¿quien es ?¿a que viene? . H
1. LA NOTICIA

SIEMPRE TU .

**CAP. 1 LA NOTICIA** Era una mañana soleada de verano , en la estación de tren King Kross , caminaba apresuradamente un chico de unos 16 años de edad , el chico , se veia a leguas muy guapo , su cabello era negro , lo traia algo largo , alborotado , su figura se veia un tanto flacucha , pero , se notaba que habia dado "el estiron" ya que se veia alto , en su frente , una cicatriz en forma de rayo , que sorprendia a las personas por donde pasaba , pero , lo mas hermoso de él eran sus ojos de un verde intenso , aunque , en esos ojos se notaba una tristeza extrema. 

La razón de que se notase esa tristeza en sus ojos , era , que el chico , Harry Potter , acababa de perder en una batalla con Voldemort , a su padrino Sirius Black , y Harry , hasta ahora se seguia lamentando de haber seguido ese estúpido sueño , y de que , segun Harry , por su culpa , su padrino hubiera muerto. Pero , ya lo estaba superando , gracias , a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger , con la cual , durante todo el verano se estuvo mandando cartas , y ella , lo habia apoyado en verdad demasiado.

Al traspasar discretamente la barrera que conducia hacia el Ande 9 ¾ , Harry se llevo una gran sorpresa , ya que Hermione estaba ahi , y corrio a abrazarlo.

¡ Harry¡ que bueno que haz llegado! Tenia tantas ganas de verte ninio!- menciono Hermione , cuya belleza , segun penso Harry habia aumentado mucho durante el último verano , ahora , Hermione ya no lucia ese cabello alborotado y enñaranado , sino que , ahora sus lindos rizos castaños tenian un brillo increible , su cara , parecia cada vez mas angelical , y , estaba también mas delgada y bonita de cuerpo .

¡Her! Mi mejor amiga , tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte . – menciono Harry emocionado.

Jeje , yo igual a ti – dijo la castaña. Se estaba perdiendo en los ojos tan profundos de su amigo …y el , no sabia porque , pero , también estaba como petrificado por lo hermosa que lucia Hermione. Pero…

¡Harry , hermano¡que gusto verte chico! Haz faltado en estas vacaciones con nosotros , nos la hemos pasado genial , verdad Her? Sabes Harry? No se si Hermione te abra dicho….pero.-.—adivina que hermano¿?-

Mm….no se Ron ¿que ha pasado? – pregunto un emocionado Harry

Que….Hermione y yo andamos!!!!!!!!! – menciono Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione-

Uao!!!!! En horabuena Ron , Her ¿por que no me habias dicho? – pregunto Harry , pero , aunque ese "en horabuena" se haya oido tan emocionante , y Harry lo habia dicho contento , por dentro , sintio un arder en su corazón-

Perdona Harry , pero ,lo mas importante era hacer que ya no estuvieras tan triste por lo de Sirius .

Mmmm….bueno Hermione , no te preocupes , te aseguro que ya lo estoy superando , o …bueno , eso espero , pero , amigos , ustedes me ayudaran a sentirme cada vez mejor! .- menciono Harry emocionado.

Claro Harry!….pero , bueno , nos disculpas , porque Her y yo tenemos que ir al vagon de los prefectos , ya sabes , todo el rollo de checar las cosas del curso y esas locuras .

Vale , vale…pero , voy a apartar de una vez un compartimiento para los tres.

Oye , Harry, disculpanos vale? Es que…quisiera que Her y yo tuvieramos tiempo para los dos …

Vale , vale , entiendo la indirecta , yo buscare un compartimiento para mi – menciono Harry y se alejo .

Ante esto , Hermione respondio indignada.

¡Ron!¿Que no ves que Harry esta aun triste por lo de Sirius¡ no debiste de haberle dicho que practicamente se largara!.-

Tranquila , es mi amigo , el comprendera que queremos estar solos ninia linda – menciono Ron acercandose demasiado hacia Hermione , como para besarla , pero , esta lo rechazo .

Mejor apuremonos , tenemos reunión de prefectos – dijo dandole la espalda al pelirojo.

Mientras tanto , Harry seguia caminando por los pasillos del tren , mientras muchas caras curiosas se asomaban , durante este verano , imagino Harry ,los chismes abran ido en aunmento . De pronto , Harry se encontro en el camino con su ex amor , Cho Chang , la cual habia entrado a su compartimiento , en el cual ,iban otras dos chicas ravenclaw.

¡Hola Harry¿que tal te va? – lo saludo Cho.

Mmm….pues bien , gracias Cho- menciono Harry , tenia tiempo sin hablar con Cho , y ya no sentia nada por ella.- disculpa Cho , pero , es que estoy buscando compartimiento , te dejo , no quiero quedarme todo el camino a Hogwarts sin lugar donde sentarme.

Mmmm…pues por mis amigas y por mi ,no ahi ningun problema , anda entra niño!.


	2. La LlEgAdA

**CAP 2. LA LLEGADA**

En el transcurso hacia Hogwarts , no sucedio nada extraordinario , Harry se paso un viaje muy incomodo con Cho y sus compañeras de viaje , que no lo dejaban de observar , además , cada vez que pasaban alumnos por ese compartimiento , se le quedaban viendo ,Harry se sentia muy mal siendo tan observado , e imagino que El Profeta tenia algo que ver con esto seguramente habian inventado sus propias historias sobre su encuentro con Voldemort , Harry odiaba que hicieran eso , pero , sabia que aqui en Hogwarts contaba con el gran apoyo de Ron y Hermione.

Bueno , aunque pensar en ellos también le preocupaba mucho , ya que , seguro Ron y Hermione sintieron extrañados porque Harry se alejo sin siquiera desearles suerte en su reunión , pero Harry también se había sentido horrendo al enterarse de que Hermione y Ron andaban , y lo peor , es que en todo el camino a Hogwarts se habia hecho la misma pregunta _"¿Por que estoy sintiendo esas ganas de golpear a Ron al verlo con Hermione_?". Era verdad , en este último verano , habia visto de una forma mucho mas especial a Hermione , pero , de una forma especial en el sentido de que ella lo habia apoyado como nunca con respecto a la muerte de Sirius , habia sido , un ejemplo de una super amiga , pero al llegar al expreso de Hogwarts , al verla y abrazarla , Harry sintio un hermoso cosquilleo en el estómago , de esos que se sienten cuando estas enamorado , y también le puso a pensar , ya que , antes de que llegara Ron , él sintió muy cerca los labios de Hermione y, le afecto mucho, al enterarse de que Her y Ron andaban.

El camino lleno de sol y calor, transcurrió sin mayores imprevistos, al bajar del tren, Harry se separo lo más rápido de Cho y sus amiguitas, y se fue a buscar a sus amigos.

-¡Harry, amigo! Por aqui! – grito una voz conocida de cierto gryffindor. Ahi cerca se encontraba Neville Longbotton con Luna Lovegood, que lo saludaba.

-Ya voy Neville ya voy. Hola Neville, hola Luna ¿que tal como estan?- saludo Harry con algo de frío, el clima en Hogwarts habia cambiado completamente a comparación del que habia en el camino.

-Hola Harry, bien bien gracias – menciono Luna, la cual llevaba unos aretes en forma de cebollas y un collar muy llamativo de taparoscas – Oigan chicos, mejor nos apuramos a subirnos a un caballo, ya que con este frio me voy a enfermar.

-Si….Tienes razón Luna, pero…¿y Ron y Hermione?

-Harry, ya sabes que tienen que cuidar a los alumnos de primero. – dijo Neville mientras se subian a los carruajes que los conducirian al colegio.

Ya estando adentro, los caballos empezaron a andar hacia las puertas de Hogwarts, y Neville empezo la plática.

-Por cierto , Harry , hace rato , Luna y yo nos encontramos a Ron y Hermione entrando solos en un compartimiento.¿Acaso se pelearon contigo?

-No, no para nada.

-Y además, vimos que se daban un beso en la boca Harry! Yo le dije a Luna que ellos dos andan, pero ella no me cree, es cierto Harry? – pregunto de forma inquisitiva Neville, esta pregunta le cayó de mala gana al chico.

-Mmm….Pues casi casi estamos igual de noticias, pero…segun se, si andan me lo acaban de decir hoy antes de partir – menciono Harry con un tono aspero en su voz, que esperaba, no se hubiese notado.

-¡Vez Luna, te dije!.-menciono emocionado Neville e hizo que Luna brincara pues, ella estaba muy cocentrada leyendo su revista El Quisquilloso.

-Ah si¡Pues que bien! En verdad hacen una linda pareja, aunque, espero que eso de que anden no sea solo causa del "virius de amoglokus".

-¿Del que?- preguntaron los chicos a la misma vez, imaginando que esto era una mas de las locuras de la chica.

-Si! Acaso no han oido hablar de ese virus!?- pregunto sorprendida y a la vez enojada Luna, y siguo leyendo su revista.

Mientras tanto, Neville y Harry empezaron a charlar sobre sus vacaciones, en menos de veinte minutos, llegaron a las puertas del castillo, y Harry, al bajarse del carruaje, busco con la mirada a Hermione o Ron.

-Yo diria que ni los busques Harry , ahora , tal vez tu relación con tus amigos cambie , ya que ten en cuenta que los dos andaran de novios , y , no creo que tu quieras hacer mal tercio .- menciono como sin nada Neville.

-¡No lo desanimes Neville¿Sabes Harry? Mejor buscate una novia , seguro que muchas chicas de Hogwarts les gustaria andar contigo.

-Ja…ja que chistosa Luna- menciono Harry y siguieron caminando.

Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Luna se despidio de los chicos, y estos avanzaron hacia su mesa, Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados ahi, y para fortuna de Harry, no sucedio lo que habia pronosticado Neville y se sento como si nada con sus amigos.

Despues de la cena y el discurso de bienvenida normal de Dumbledore, y con ciertas recomendaciones, Harry se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor rapidamente tomando un atajo.

Al llegar a la Sala, todavia estaba desierta, y se sento en su silla frente al fuego. Despues de unos diez minutos, llegaron Ron y Hermione con todos los alumnos, y Hermione se fue a explicarle a las chicas y a los chicos donde deberian de dormir, mientras que Ron, se fue a sentar con Harry frente al fuego.

-Siempre lo digo Harry ¡que flojera me da ser prefecto! Es en verdad mucha responsabilidad – menciono Ron.

-Bueno, si tienes razón lo se. Oye Ron, no te habia dicho…Pero este año me han elegido como capitan del equipo de quiditch.

-Que? Felicidades hermano!!!! En verdad felicidades , seguro seras el mejor de todos los capitanes de quiditch de toda la historia!.

-Si…si gracias , he planeado hacer las pruebas para la semana que viene , asi que , por favor te pido que te prepares bien , porque , en la carta que me mando la profesora Mcgonagall explicandome todo , me dice que , en verdad tengo que ser estricto en estas pruebas , y …solo dejar a los que en verdad se merezcan jugar en el equipo para ser los ganadores de la copa , asi que , Ron , si no juegas bien , tendre que elegir a otro amigo , asi que por favor practica y fuera nervios , si quieres yo te ayudo a entrenar.

-Gracias, gracias Harry, te prometo que dare mi mejor esfuerzo y me quedare en el equipo.

-Asi se habla!.

-Oye Harry, por lo que veo Hermione ya no va a regresar ya que me dijo que tenía mucho sueño. – menciono Ron –y, me prohibio decirte algo.

-Mmm...de que se trata eh? Anda dime jeje! – dijo Harry.

-Que…este viernes habra un baile de inicio de cursos!…Pero a ustedes les avisaran mañana , solo que te digo para que vayas empezando a pensar a quien invitas.

-Mmm...vale vale que bien! – dijo Harry emocionado.

Despues, Ron subió a su cuarto, y Harry se quedo pensativo pues le encantaría tener una velada de en sueño con Hermione en ese baile, pero supuso que era obvio que Her y Ron irian juntos, así que ahora no sabia a quien invitar.


	3. La ChIcA rAvEnClAw

**CAP 3. LA CHICA RAVENCLAW.**

El primer dia de clases , Harry y Ron se despertaron rápido y mientras se cambiaban platicaron.

Harry , disculpame por la actitud que tome ayer hacia contigo , siento que todo el rato quise estar con Hermione y me olvide de que tu eres nuestro amigo , disculpa , esto no vuelve a pasar , somos un trio inseparable y no quiero que nuestra amistad se fracture.

Bah! No te preocupes Ron , yo comprendo , tu y Hermione se quieren demasiado ,y ….quieren estar juntos – dijo Harry , esto lo menciono con cierta tristeza denotada en su voz , aunque para su fortuna el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta.

Gracias , aunque , ¿sabes Harry? Como que siento que Her no me quiere tanto como yo a ella ,es decir , me da pena contartelo pero….

Que?

Solo nos hemos besado como 2 o 3 veces….y …eso besitos nada mas pequeñitos.

Mmm….tranquilo , ten en cuenta que nunca la habias conocido como novia.

Ja!…Si , pero imaginate que ella ya anduvo con Krum e…imagino que se beso mucho con él.

Ron , si sigues de celoso , Hermione se va a artar disfruta tu momento que muchos chicos de Hogwarts quisieran estar en tu lugar- dijo Harry exasperado de que su amigo se quejase y se quejase de Hermione y no se diera cuenta de que era una fortuna que anduviera con la hermosa castaña.

Mmm…vale- menciono Ron.

Los dos amigos bajaron a la Sala Común y justo en ese momento iba bajando Hermione las escaleras junto con Parvati y Ginny , los dos amigos se quedaron hipnotizados de la belleza de la chica , aunque era un día normal , se veia en verdad hermosa , ahora el uniforme le acentaba mejor.

¡ Harry , Ron! Buenos dias! – menciono Ginny .

Hola Harry , hola Ron! – dijo Parvati – que tal Harry ¿tienes ya pensado quien sera tu pareja para el baile? – pregunto en forma coqueta la chica mientras que Hermione saludaba a Ron con un beso en la mejilla.

Mmm…no , aun no pienso a quien invitare – menciono el chico .

Imagino que Ron tu iras con Hermione- dijo Parvati - y tu Ginny con Dean – dijo haciendole notar a Harry que ella era la chica perfecta para el baile.

Si. –dijeron las chicas.

Ja!. Hay Harry tu y yo sin parejas mientras todos ya tienen su pareja.

Pero…..Parva! no creo que quisieras ir conmigo al baile , no tengo un buen traje de gala.

¡No importa tontuelo! .

Despues de safarse de una forma muy díficil de Parvati y de otras chicas que lo acapararon en el camino de la sala comun al gran comedor y de este a la clase de pociones , se cumplio su deseo "mas querido" …llegar tarde a la clase con…Snape.

Vaya , vaya…nuestro amiguito Potter , llegando tarde , veo…que , ahora que "El Profeta" lo menciona mas , se le ha subido la fama de nuevo a su revuelta cabeza.

Profesor , disculpe la demora.

10 puntos menos para gryffindor por llegar tarde Potter , el que sea el nuevo capitan de quiditch no le da derecho a sentirse el "príncipe de hogwarts" tal y como se sentia su padre , un engreido y tonto.

¡No hable asi de mi padre , profesor! .- menciono un tanto alterado Harry volteando a ver a Snape a esos ojos frios como el acero.

Por contestarle a un docente , 20 puntos menos para gryffindor.

Harry sintio las miradas de todos sobre él , sobre todo la cara de angustia de Hermione al ver que le habian quitado puntos a su casa o ¿seria preocupación por el chico?.

Harry prefirio sentarse antes de seguir causandole dolor a la hermosa chica , la clase transcurrio sin mas.

En cambio , el dia estuvo un poco ajetreado para Harry , puesto que , repentinamente se habia convertido en "el galan de moda" y todas las chicas de Hogwarts le lanzaban indirectas como "guapo , nos vemos en el baile" "nene te quiero" "Potter , quisiera ser tu pareja " …etc , etc.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Ya era miércoles , y Harry se preocupaba cada vez mas , porque aun no tenia pareja para el baile , en la noche , estaba platicando con Ron.

Ron no te pases! En verdad me estoy preocupando , no tengo pareja amigo!.-

Harry , la verdad…no se porque , todas las chicas de Hogwarts te ruegan que vayas con ellas , eres el nuevo chico guapo de Hogwarts , ja! Draco se ha de estar muriendo de envidia porque ya le has quitado su lugar , y….¿que vas a hacer?.

Mmm…No se , capaz e invito a Luna! – dijo Harry.

Jajaja! Si como no! todas las chicas de Hogwarts te lincharian por elegirla a ella. Y….¿Por que no invitas a Cho?

¡No! Después de mi historia con ella , no quisiera repetirla , y , si la invito se pensara que quiero regresar con ella.

Vale , vale…Entonces tienes dos opciones invitar a alguna chica , que estoy seguro te dira que si enseguida o quedarte mirando a las lechuzas pasar solo aqui en la Sala Común porque no tuviste con quien ir al baile.

Ja si! Imagino que tu iras con Hermione.

Obvio amigo espero pasar una noche inolvidable con ella.

Ojala amigo . Mmm…pues tienes razon mejor me apuro a ver a quien invito porque sino me quedare sin ir al baile.

De pronto Harry recordo que el dia anterior habia visto a la nueva chica de intercambio que venia de Beuxbatons diambulando por los corredores , la chica habia quedado en Ravenclaw y Harry imagino que seria bueno invitarla y salio corriendo de la Sala Común con rumbo a quien sabe donde , solo la queria encontrar.

Harry , a donde…?—

Oyo pronunciar a Ron mientras salia corriendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Al pasar por el pasillo del cuarto piso , se la encontro , ahi estaba la chica nueva ravenclaw, Harry sabia que iba a ser muy extraño invitarla , pero , ayer se la habia encontrado por los pasillos y le habia parecido linda , y ya que no tenia pareja tenia que actuar rápido.

Hola ¿que tal? .- saludo Harry un poco apenado , sentia como si estuviera traicionando a Hermione por invitar a salir a otra chica que no fuera su amada.

Hola Harry Potter ¿o me equivoco?.

En efecto soy Harry , y tu eres…

Ashlee Lohan , mucho gusto en verdad es un placer conocerte.

Gracias , y que tal ¿como va la vida por Hogwarts eh , que te parece? – pregunto Harry mientras caminaba con la chica , Ashlee tenia sus ojos azules , su cabello era negro como la noche y su piel blanca , poseia una mirada misteriosa que asombro a Harry.

Creo que bien , lo malo es que estoy algo preocupada.

¿A si? Y ¿por que?

Es que….se supone que tenemos que tener pareja para el baile de inicio de cursos , y yo aun no consigo alguna pareja.

Ja! Mira…que coincidencia , yo tampoco tengo pareja.

Uao! El chico del que todo Hogwarts habla por ser uno de los mas guapos ¿sin pareja?

Si…asi es la vida jaja…y que tal a ti no te a invitado nadie?.

No…Aun no . Pero ¿sabes? Aprovechare que estoy sola contigo Harry ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?.

Harry se quedo en verdad sorprendido de que la chica tomase la desición de invitarlo , pero ,ya que no tenia mas opciones , acepto.

Vale , me encantara ir contigo , nos vemos el viernes.

Ok! Nos vemos niño – dijo Ashlee y se alejo muy emocionada .

Harry subio hacia la torre de gryffindor pensando que habia sido muy rápido , pero….¿habia tomado una buena desición?….


	4. El BaIlE

**CAP 4. EL BAILE .**

Por fin llego , viernes en la tarde , Harry estaba con Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común , les estaba contando por fin de que Ashlee seria su pareja de baile.

Mmm….Harry , la verdad no se que pensar , que ella haya sido la que tomo la iniciativa me parece muy raro , ademas esa chica se me hace algo extraña , no se…su mirada es algo misteriosa.

Vamos amor! No le arruines el momento a Harry – decia Ron a Hermione – Harry que bombon te conseguiste! En verdad que esa chica en verdad que es hermosa , yo te lo dije Harry , tenias que conseguirte a alguien linda enseguida.

Jaja-…pues , vamos , no queria perderme del baile por no tener pareja – dijo Harry – por eso se me ocurrio invitarla.

Quiero ver ya la cara que pondran todas tus admiradoras jaja! Que te hayas decidido por una extranjera debe ser un golpe duro de soportar para las chicas de Hogwarts.

Ja! Y ustedes que…¿estan listos para pasar su velada de en sueño? – dijo Harry de una forma pícara hacia Ron y Hermione.

Si que chistoso Harry , espero que a Ron no le pase como en el Torneo de los tres magos que no se quiera parar de su asiento para bailar ni tantito.

Por ti bailare toda la noche Her.-

- ¡Ron , ven! ha llegado una carta de Percy , y tienes que leerla! – grito Ginny desde la entrada de la Sala Común a su hermano.

Voy…disculpen chicos , ahorita regreso – decia Ron mientras alcanzaba a Ginny.

Harry se sentia afortunado de estar a solas con Hermione , en su cabeza le llegaba su "voz interior" que le decia _"Anda , anda aprovecha , estan solos" _pero , también llegaba la voz que decia _"Es la novia de tu mejor amigo , el te golpearia si intentas algo con ella y perderias su amistad"_ Harry decidio hacer caso omiso a las dos vosesitas y tratar a su amiga de una forma normal.

Y , que tal Herm ¿como va tu relación con Ron? Ya sabes de novios y todo eso-

Pues , va bien – dijo ella y en su voz se notaba una cierta incorformidad-

Mmm….Her , no es por molestar ni nada , pero llevamos 6 años de ser amigos , y esa voz tuya me dice que no estas convensida.

Hay Harry como crees! – dijo Hermione- Dios! Mira la hora que es! Son las 7 de la noche , el baile empieza en 2 horas , tengo que irme a arreglar nos vemos en el baile Harry!.

Mientras , Harry se quedo sentado frente al fuego , tenia que arreglarse , pero eso era rápido para él , solo se pondria loción , su traje de gala e intentaria peinar su cabello. En ese momento llego Parvati Patil.

¡Hola Harry! Oye…¿con quien iras al baile?.

Hola Parva…mmm…eso es secreto jeje .

Ay ya dime ….ya se que me rechasaste , no es necesario que lo sigas escondiendo.¿Acaso iras con Hermione?

Que? No no ella va a ir con su novio , con Ron – dijo Harry

Uao! No puedo creer que ella continue esa relación con Ron , anoche….

Anoche que Parva? – pregunto – dime por favor , soy el amigo de Hermione y me interesa su bienestar – dijo Harry , eso ni su abuelita se lo hubiera creido pero …Parvati si.

Vale , vale , te digo pero si tu me dices con quien iras al baile.

Ire con Ashlee Lohan ¿contenta? – veia que si ,puesto que Parvati puso una cara de ir a contar ese chisme inmediatamente , pero hicieron un trato asi que ahora le tocaba a ella .

Anoche me conto que quiere muchisimo a Ron , pero , no como novio sino como amigo , que Ron como novio no es bueno , y aunque sabe que él la quiere demasiaado , ella no , me dijo que queria a otro chico pero que era un amor imposible porque el no la veia a ella mas que como una amiga.

Harry se quedo pensativo con eso que le dijo Parvati , penso durante 30 minutos….

¡ YA SON LAS 7:30 pm! – dijo Harry alterado y asusto a unos chicos de primero.

Corrio hacia su cuarto , Ron aun no habia regresado , llego 10 minutos despues , que para sorpresa de todos , 10 minutos despues Harry ya estaba listo.

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche , y los chicos desde cuarto para arriba estaban esperando afuera del Gran Comedor para que se abrieran las puertas y empezara el baile .Mientras Harry , divisaba a su pareja de baile Ashlee , quien , para lamento del ojiverde estaba con…

¡Harry que gusto verte! – decia Cho al ver acercarse a Harry , la chica lucia muy bella , llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta , su vestido era color naranja y le ajustaba muy bien .

Emm…Hola , Ashlee…te espero haya adentro vale? En cuanto…

Pero la frase de Harry quedo sin terminar porque el chico veia a su princesa bajar las escaleras , iba bajando las escaleras Hermione Jane Granger , quien , lucia como una verdadera princesa y dejo cautivado a Harry y a unos cuantos chicos de Hogwarts , Hermione llevaba su cabello ondulado algo alborotado , y recogido en una media coleta se veia algo mas claro que lo normal , y , llevaba una diminuta y discreta tiara que la hacia parecer mucho mas una diva (xD), en su cara , sus labios los llevaba pintados con un color rosa pastel y con gloss , llevaba un dije de un corazon , su vestido era lila , algo escotado y en verdad se le veia muy bien , en fin , se veia hermosisima. Pero , Ron fue el que se abrio paso entre la multitud y los chicos pasmados con la belleza de la castaña ( hasta el mismo Draco se habia quedado pasmado) para recibir a su novia.

Ey Harry , llamando tierra a Harry! – de esa forma regreso Ashlee a Harry a la realidad- Ya han abierto las puertas chico , vamos.

Eh…si si ya voy- dijo Harry alcanzando a su pareja.

Ashlee lucia muy bien , traia puesto un vestido azul rey que hacia juego con sus ojos , su cabello se lo habia dejado suelto , y se le veia brillante.

Pasaron al Gran Comedor , la profesora Mcgonagall era la anfitriona esta noche , ya que Dumbledore se habia ausentado.

Bienvenidos todos ustedes alumnos , espero que este baile de inicio de curso les de los ánimos para empezar con pie derecho el curso , espero lo disfruten , y sin mas….les presento al primer invitado de esta noche : Kalimba.

Mientras todos se acomodaban , o en sus mesas para empezar a tomar algun refrigerio , u otros ya en la pista para empezar a bailar , salian fuegos pirotecnicos dentro del Gran Comedor , y aparecia tras un humo gris , Kalimba con una linda canción , para mala fortuna de Harry , vio que Ron habia aprovechado enseguida para empezar a bailar esa noche , y saco a Hermione a bailar.

Mientras la melodia sonaba , Ashlee tomaba cerveza de mantequilla y oia esa canción que , segun le dijo a Harry era una de sus preferidas para escuchar con la persona amada , Harry escuchaba la canción , mientras veia a Ron y Hermione , parecian muy enamorados.

Duele tanto amarte asi 

"Es verdad Hermione , me duele tanto amarte como te amo " pensaba Harry …

La conciencia me miente 

_no puedo aceptar perderte_

"Her , mi Her…quisiera luchar por ti hasta morir ,pero….tu andas con Ron , no puedo hacerle eso a mi amigo"

_Duele tanto amarte asi…_

_la ilusión se me escapa_

_me desace despertar y no_

_tenerte aqui tanto que me mata_

"Her….no se que mas hacer…te amo"

Despúes de la espectacular presentación de Kalimba , la noche siguio , Harry saco a bailar a Ashlee , porque sentia que no podia ser tan mal anfitrion con la francesa .

Después de tanto bailar , Ashlee le dijo a Harry que ya estaba algo cansada y que iba a ir al tocador. Y llego un momento muy feliz para Harry.

¡Harry! Que bien esta el baile no¿acaso no te estas divirtiendo?¿donde esta Ashlee?.

Si Hermione , esta muy divertido jeje , y Ashlee fue al tocador , seguro que a descansar porque ya ha de estar muy cansada. ¿y Ron?.

Desde hace rato se desaparecio con Ginny , creo que la carta que hace rato les mando Percy era para avisarles que vendria hoy a visitarlos , quien sabe porque se le abra ocurrido a Percy venir a verlo hoy.

La conversación de los chicos quedo apagada , porque , aparecio en el escenario de Hogwarts , "Camila" un grupo muy romántico.

¿Quieres bailar Her? – pregunto Harry a la castaña mientras empezaban a sonar los acordes para la canción.

Mmm…¡vale! Con gusto bailare contigo Harry - menciono la castaña y fueron a la pista de baile.

Harry se empezaba a sentir en las nubes….

Tú , coleccionista de canciones 

_dame razones para vivir_

_tu la dueña de mis sueños ,_

_quedate en ellos y hazme sentir…_

Harry miraba a Hermione con unos ojos llenos de amor , en los que se notaba que la queria , y ella , solo bailaba con él recostada en su pecho.

_Solo quiero que seas tu_

_mi locura , mi tranquilidad_

_y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino…_

Parecia que en verdad eran dos enamorados , Harry escuchaba la canción mientras bailaba con Hermione , y sentia cada vez mas ganas de tener a Hermione siempre con él

_Tu , con la luna en la cabeza_

_el lugar en donde empieza_

_el motivo y ilusión de mi existir…_

Hermione miro a los ojos a Harry ,y Harry le devolvio su dulce y tierna mirada…

_Solo tú , solamente quiero que seas tu_

_pongo en tus manos mi destino_

_porque vivo para estar siempre contigo_

Se veian , muy , muy de cerca , estaban muy cerca…

_Porque vivo , para estar_

_siempre_

_siempre _

_siempre…._

_Contigo amooor…._

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno , les doy las gracias x leer mi fic , espero q les siga gustando y esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo , gracias x sus comentarios , les aseguro q los tomo en cuenta ! gracias!**


	5. La iDa A hOGsMaDe

**CAP.5 LA IDA A HOGSMADE.**

Se veian , muy , muy de cerca , estaban muy cerca… 

Eso fue hasta donde llego Harry con Hermione , a estar muy cerca , pero , justamente , la canción acabo con su historia encantada , al terminar la canción ,Harry recordo que Hermione aun andaba con Ron ,y volvio a ser el "solo amigo" de Hermione .

Mientras tanto ,despues de esa noche , habian ya pasado dos meses , y ya estaban en Noviembre , todo en Hogwarts habia transcurrido como siempre , Ron habia tenido la fortuna de quedar en el equipo de Quiditch y Gryffindor iba a la cabeza del torneo.

La mañana del segundo sábado de noviembre , todo Hogwarts se desperto emocionado ya que ese dia iba a haber una salida a Hogsmade , Harry no estaba tan emocionado como todos , ya que , las chicas lo perseguirian a todos lados y habia cometido la tonteria de haber invitado a Ashlee a Hogsmade ya que Hermione y Ron estarian juntos , después de que lo hizo , se habia lamentado todo el rato de haberla invitado porque la chica se podia pensar otra cosa , eso si , tal vez esta salida a Hogsmade con la francesa le serviria para conocerla mejor porque , para empezar solo sabia que venia de Francia y eso no le daba grandes referencias , aunque le hayaba un pequeño parecido a alguien , pero no recordaba a quien.

El tiempo paso , y todos los alumnos estaban apostrados frente a las puertas de salida del castillo esperando a que Filch les revisara . Harry se encontro rapidamente con Ashlee y para su sorpresa no iba con Cho.

Hola Ashlee! Que tal?.

Hola Harry , que guapo te vez hoy – dijo la chica acercandose a Harry , el cual se alejo por pena.

Emm…jeje gracias tu igual te vez muy linda.

Al decir esto , iban pasando por ahi Hermione y Ron , y Hermione le parecio a Harry que se enojo al oir este comentario.

.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-

Llegaron a Hogsmade , el día estaba nublado y hacia frio asi que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se dispersaron hacia diversos lugares del pueblito.

Y bien ¿a donde quieres ir?.

No lo sé Harry ,mmm , para platicar tranquilamente ¿que te parece si vamos al salón de té de Madame Pudipié?.- le dijo Ashlee a Harry arqueando las cejas.

_¿Y ahora que se trae?_ se pregunto Harry , era algo o muy obvio cuando una chica te invitaba a ese salón , significaba que estabas a punto de entrar al inmenso mundo del amor , noviazgos , etc.Pero…

Esta bien , me parece tranquilo para platicar y conocerte mas ¡ casi no se nada de ti!.

Emm…tienes razón .- dijo un tanto titubeante Ashlee _aqui empieza lo interesante_ penso la chica mientras caminaban hacia el salón de té.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Mientras tanto , Ron y Hermione estaban tomando una cerveza de mantequilla , la castaña , desde la salida de Hogwarts habia mostrado cara de cierta inconformidad.

Anda , ya Hermione , dime porque traes esa cara nena. – le dijo Ron a Hermione agarrandole la mano de una forma muy tierna.

Eh…si , si claro Ron quiero una cerveza de mantequilla – respondio despistada la chica se veia que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Her , no es por moletarte ni nada , pero yo no te pregunte si querias una cerveza , te decia que porque tienes esa cara…

Ay Ron! Pues porque asi naci xD – dijo la castaña tratando de safarse de su novio , el porque traia esa cara de frustración era solamente un secreto suyo.

Hermione ya en serio ¿sabes? Si te molesta estar conmigo o ahorita preferirias estar en otro lugar , solo dilo me duele mas que te portes asi de mala onda conmigo , a que solo me digas "sabes algo Ron , no te quiero " y ya !.

Ron ¡¿como puedes pensar eso?! Ronald Weasley sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mi y que nunca dejaria que nuestro amor se venga abajo te quiero , te quiero y te quiero! – dijo Hermione alegrandose un poco mas , y convensiendo a Ron de su amor.

Vaya, vaya , mirenlos , la parejita de novios mas linda del mundo jajaja! – dijo alguien que arrastraba las palabras , Draco Malfoy estaba ahi parado con su querida Pansy Parkinson viendo a los chicos - ¡ en verdad que lindos se ven! La sangre sucia y el deshonrador de la sangre! Y ¿donde dejaron a la cara rajada?.

Mira Malfoy , o te largas de una vez o te las vas a ver negras con mis puños – dijo levantandose de su lugar Ron.

Uy uy uy! Que miedo me das Ronald! .

Ya Ron , deja que se vaya , es mejor no tener problemas , recuerda que somos prefectos .- dijo angustiada Her ,queria estar tranquila , dedicarse a pensar 1000 horas o mejor aun , toda la eternidad en su gran amor , el cual , andaba con otra en estos momentos , pero sabia que si su gran amor no la queria ella tenia que estar feliz con Ron , debia darle todo el amor al pelirrojo para que este siguiera estando feliz y nunca se decepcionara de la castaña.

Ay ay! Hermione , la verdad, aunque seas una sangre sucia , no pense que cayeras tan bajo andando con este tipo , por lo menos te hubieras conseguido a alguien de mayor inteligencia– le dijo Draco a Hermione mientras se alejaba.

Eres un…!!!!!!!! – dijo Ron.

Ron tranquilizate! – menciono Hermione a su novio , sabia que debia tratarlo super bien porque eso le serviria a ella para enamorarse verdaderamente del pelirojo y dejar atras los amores mal correspondidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--..-

Ya estando dentro del salón de té , a la mente de Harry vinieron los recuerdos de el dia que paso ahi con Cho , no eran muy gratos , y la verdad esperaba que esta vez no sucediera nada extraordinario , solo habia ido ahi para saber mas de Ashlee porque esa chica le daba algo de pendiente , eso si , se habia planteado que bajo ninguna circunstancia se enamoraria de la ojiazul.

Bien Harry , tu solo dime que quieres saber y yo con mucho gusto te respondere- dijo Ashlee mientras la mesera les servia sus tes.

Mmm…no se , cuentame de tu vida y que te ha traido hasta Hogwarts.

Bien, bueno yo naci en Francia hace 16 años , mis papas se llaman Blanca y Richard , soy hija única aunque la verdad hubiera preferido tener una hermana mas , bueno , desde que yo naci sabia que era bruja vivi en el mundo mágico de Francia hasta que a los 11 años me llamaron para ir a Beuxbatons ,y bueno de ahi he estado mucho tiempo en Beuxbatons y bueno por mis buenas calificaciones vine aqui a Hogwarts a conocer durante un año.

Oohh que bien – opino Harry , aunque aun asi sentia que aunque Ashlee ya le habia contado toda su vida algo resumida , le faltaba conocer mas de ella.- Y que quieres estudiar cuando salgas de la escuela eh?-

Quiero estudiar Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas , y tu Harry¿?-

Yo quiero ser auror- menciono Harry con total convencimiento , aunque no le queria confiar todas sus razones a Ashlee porque aun no confiaba lo suficiente en ella.

Oohh que bien.

Y bien , que tal como te ha parecido la gente de Hogwarts?.

Me encanta estar aqui, sobre todo porque aqui es una escuela mixta y en Beuxbatons somos solo chicas y pues , siento muy padre convivir con chicos.

Oooh…entonces ¿no tienes amigos en Francia? Me refiero a amigos hombres.

No , ni amigos ni novio , conozco a algunos chicos que son hjjos de los amigos de mis padres , pero …solo los veo en las vacaciones y pues asi no me gusta jeje.

Oohh que bien jeje , y no extrañas a tus padres y a tus amigas?.

Mmm…no – penso la chica _por ellos estoy aqui_ – nos escribimos aun asi por lechuza , y yo creo que en las navidades hare un viaje relámpago a Francia , o bueno quien sabe y tu ¿con quien pasas las navidades?.

Mmm…todos los años que he estado en Hogwats la he pasado ahi – dijo Harry, y recordo que el año pasado habia tenido una navidad algo extraña , pero …con el gran calor y amor de su padrino Sirius – ya sabes , que no tengo familia.

Ah no? bueno, disculpa por entrar en este tema que te ha de incomodar , pero y entonces ¿con quien pasas las vacaciones?.

Ah! Pues bueno , si tengo familia , jeje , vivo con la hermana de mi madre , que no me quiere nada , pero digamos que me "adopto" cuando murieron mis padres.

Wuao! Que mala suerte Harry , en verdad que espero ayudarte a que seas mas feliz , por lo menos aqui en Hogwarts- dijo la chica acercandose a Harry como para besarlo , pero el chico se alejo.

Si jeje espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos – menciono el chico – Pero ¡mira ya la hora que es! Es verdaderamente tarde , tenemos que irnos ya a Hogwarts.

Mmm..vale , pero , con la condición de que nos veamos mas segudo eh! Aunque sea en Hogwarts , me encanta estar contigo te quiero mucho en verdad.

Vale prometido! – dijo el chico.

Despúes de esto , tomaron camino hacia Hogwarts para que Filch no les regañara por llegar tarde.

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º

**Bueno , les doy las gracias a los q han leido mi fic , x fas leanlo mas gente jeje...en verdad esta bueno...espero q les siga gustando y gracias!**


	6. UnA MisIoN q No KiErO cUmPLiR

**CAP. 6 UNA MISIÓN QUE NO QUIERO CUMPLIR.**

Era de noche en Hogwarts , acababa ya de terminar ese día de visita a Hogsmade y una chica estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de Ravenclaw como esperando que algo apareciera en esta , mientras pensaba en lo que habia sucedido ese día. La chica era Ashlee Lohan y ese día le habia encantado pero aún asi se sentia completamente mal por lo que estaba haciendo _¿por que hacer sufrir al chico mas lindo del mundo?_ pensaba la ojiazul , hoy en verdad sentia que habia empezado a querer y a estimar demasiado a Harry no queria hacerle daño , pero…por otra parte , no se podria olvidar de porque estaba en esos momentos en Hogwarts , sabia que su madre le habia encargado esa misión y que si no la cumplia , su madre y ella iban a sufrir la furia de el mago mas tenebroso del mundo.

Pero , todos estos pensamientos quedaron acallados ante el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea , una cara habia aparecido entre las llamas , y Ashlee sabia quien era.

Mami! Que bien se siente verte – menciono corriendo la chica hacia la chimenea , en verdad , ella amaba a su madre con todo el corazón , Ashlee era una chica de buenos sentimientos presionada por diversas razones , pero Bellatrix Lestrange , su madre , no sentia nada de amor nisquiera por su propia hija.

Vamos mocosa! Dejate de cursilerias y habla …¿como vas con la misión que te encomendamos?.

¡Genial! No recordaba que tu ni me preguntas que tal me ha ido en Hogwarts , solo te interesa que les envie a Potter ¿verdad? Ja! Ya he vuelto a la realidad ¡ tu no me quieres! Solo me utilizas para sacarle información a Potter , y con el tiempo llevartelo no?.

¿Que te pasa Ashlee? – pregunto Bellatrix empezandose a exaltar , nunca habia amado en verdad a su hija , a Lestrange , solo le interesaba complacer a Voldemort.

¡Que ya me estoy artando de todo esto! No puedo creer , bueno…mejor dicho no puedo aceptar que a ti solo te interese complacer a Voldemort.. – ante esto Lestrange puso una cara de enojo pues no le gustaba que nadie pronunciara el nombre de "su señor" – Y que te valga todo lo que yo estoy sufriendo y que he sufrido toda mi maldita vida! Por fin me he dado cuenta de esto Lestrange! Tu solo quieres apoyar a Voldemort y a su causa , la cual actualmente ya no tiene mas que ganas de matar a Harry , y ¿sabes? Yo no voy a contribuir a que ustedes acaben destruyendo a Harry! El es un chico que merece vivir y salvarnos a todo el mundo mágico del asqueroso de Voldemort…

¡Baja la voz Ashlee! Y , por favor hija – dijo modulando su voz a un tono mas tranquilo , para querer convenser a su hija – Tienes que seguir con la misión , si toda tu vida haz sabido que yo estuve en Azkaban por apoyar a Voldemort y que fervientemente siempre lo apoyare ¿por que no quieres ayudarnos a la causa de aniquilar a Potter?.

Madre! Sabes por que ya no quiero? Porque es horrendo saber que mi madre , en vez de salvarme y protegerme de todo lo malo , o por lo menos de amarme en verdad y apoyarme en todo , tu , mi madre siempre me haz hecho sufrir al llevarme a Francia para criarme con tu prima y su esposo que obvio que nunca me quisieron y siempre me trataron de convenser de que lo que tu hacias estaba bien , y ¿sabes? Por mucho tiempo me lo crei , por lo mismo vine aqui a Hogwarts a apoyarte para acabar con Harry , pero al conocerlo en verdad…

No me digas ¡¿te enamoraste de Potter?!.

No! no …no me e enamorado de Harry , pero si me he dado cuenta de que no le puedo hacer daño porque el en verdad es noble y vale mucho como para hacerle algo , y lo quiero en verdad como un amigo y espero que el también me quiera mucho porque yo no le voy a dejar de apoyar NUNCA me oyes? NUNCA. Asi que olvidate de que te siga apoyando…

De pronto todo se obscurecio y Ashlee sintio un gran pavor , porque de la chimenea salio una voz fria y lenta que decia :

Si no me sigues sirviendo para saber mas sobre Potter y para acabar con él , tu madre y tu veran las consecuencias…¿que prefieres Ashlee , tu vida o la de ese chico?…

Después de esto , todo regreso a la normalidad , incluso el fuego en la chimenea pero , Ashlee estaba llorando desesperada , sin saber que hacer , por eso decidio salirse de la Sala Común ,y en el camino se encontro a Harry diambulando por los pasillos , y trato de esconderse para que el chico no la viera , pero el la localizo con facilidad.

Ashlee que….¿Ashlee por que estas llorando?.

Emm…Ha..Harry no no estoy llorando – dijo la chica , pero , bueno…era demasiado obvio que estaba llorando.

Harry la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ashlee , no se porque llores , pero ten en cuenta que aqui me tienes para ayudarte y protegerte no tengas miedo , estoy aqui contigo te apoyo y te quiero . – decia Harry mientras abrazaba a la chica de la negra cabellera.

Gra..gracias Harry – decia Ashlee abrazando a Harry , con él en verdad se sentia protegida y no queria que le sucediera nada.

Pero de pronto llego de nuevo a su mente el recuerdo de la voz de Voldemort amenazandola con matarla a ella y a su madre , y Ashlee solo pudo pensar en ese momento "_Perdoname Harry , espero que me perdones , pero no quiero que mi madre y yo suframos ante Voldemort, Harry….perdoname_"…

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º

Me van a matar xk ste cap. esta bien chiquito jeje...es q cmo fue navidad siento q no m inspire o no ocupe muxo tiempo para escribirlo...aun asi , espero sus comentarios , pero sobre todo q les guste! bye!


	7. UnA bLaNcA NaViDaD

**CAP.7 UNA BLANCA NAVIDAD.**

Después de pasados algunos meses , por fin llego el tiempo de las vacaciones , la navidad reinaba en Hogwarts , todos los alumnos se llevaban muy bien y se deseaban una feliz navidad , el castillo estaba adornado , los alumnos iban por los pasillos cantando villancicos ,etc . Para Harry estos meses habian sido lindos , claro , solo con la excepción de ver a Hermione y a Ron aun andando , por esto , ultimamente Harry se la habia pasado mucho tiempo con Ashlee o con Ginny .

Harry aun no sabia porque Ashlee habia llorado esa noche , porque la chica no quiso volver a hablar sobre el tema . Ashlee seguia cumpliendo su misión con Voldemort y le seguia transmitiendo información sobre Harry muy a su pesar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Era el último dia de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad y Harry estaba que radiaba de felicidad puesto que , la sra . Weasley le habia mandado una lechuza a Ron porque estas vacaciones se tenian que ir a Francia con Bill y Fleur porque estos se iban a casar y para la suerte de Harry a Hermione se le habia ocurrido la gran idea de pasar la navidad con el ojiverde en "Las Montañas" un centro de vacaciones muggle en Londres , la castaña y el ojiverde el fueron a comentar su idea a Dumbledore y el director se los autorizo , este momento fue el mas mágico de Harry , eso si , el director les menciono que no se lo comentaran a nadie y siguieran diciendo que se iban a ir con Ron para que no hubiera peligro alguno , también , Dumbledore le hizo varias recomendaciones a Harry y le dijo que el se ocuparia de que Las Montañas estuvieran con la máxima seguridad magica para cuidarlo .

Mientras seguia pensando en que al dia siguiente estaria solo con Hermione , entraba en su cabeza esa vocecita que le recordaba cada segundo "ella es novia de Ron . dejala" , pero Harry sentia también que Hermione pareciese no amar en verdad a Ron , mientras esto pensaba el ojiverde diambulando por los pasillos del castillo , se le aparecio Ashlee.

¡Harry , hola! ¿te asuste? – preguntaba la ojiazul mientras abrazaba a Harry.

No Ashlee , solo venia pensando .

Uff! Pues..¿en que pensabas? Porque imagino que era algo muy importante puesto que hasta te espante.

No , de hecho no pensaba en nada importante jeje , y tu ¿como estas?.

Bien bien gracias , deseando que se detuviera el tiempo.

¿Si? Pero..¿por que?.

Es que , digamos que no tengo ganas de irme de Hogwarts en vacaciones – mencionaba la chica mientras caminaban por la nieve .

Y entonces ¿por que no te quedas? Solo anotate en la lista de los alumnos que se quieren quedar en vacaciones y listo!.

Si , pero mi madre quiere que vaya en vacaciones con ella – decia la chica con un tono aspero en su voz.

¡En horabuena Ashlee! A mi me encantaria tener una madre que me rogara ir con ella en vacaciones – decia Harry en un tono un poco melancolico , y con esto Ashlee sintio una gran punzada en el estómago.- Ashlee , aprovecha que tienes aqui a tu madre.

Si verdad jeje – decia la _chica "Ay Harry , preferiria nunca haber venido aqui , no quiero lastimarte_ " penso Ashlee , pero , de nuevo , como en esos momentos de debilidad que la aquejaban , sintio en su mente una voz _fria "recuerda , sino cumples tu madre y tu moriran_" .

¿Ashlee…estas bien? .- pregunto Harry mirando a la chica.

Eh…si , si.

Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma ¿segura que estas bien? – dijo Harry acercandose a la chica.

Si Harry , si estoy bien – mientras pensaba "_te quiero Harry , disculpame en verdad_".- Y bien ¿tu donde pasaras tus navidades?.

Yo? Ah , pues como siempre con los Weasley , ya sabes soy algo asi como su "hijo adoptivo" .

Oohh , y estaras con todos ellos o con alguien mas? – preguntaba la chica para tratar de sacarle algo a Potter.

Pues , también ira Hermione , ya sabes , los tres amigos siempre juntos jeje.

En ese momento aparecio cerca Cho.

Ashlee ven , tenemos que ir a la lechuceria me llego una carta de Zac!.- decia Cho.

Oooh…si ya voy , espera tantito –

Bueno , creo que te estan llamando.

Si de hecho , jeje , bueno Harry que pases una feliz navidad y que se cumplan todos tus deseos .

Gracias igualmente.

Y Harry veia como se alejaba Ashlee bajo la nieve , esa chica habia logrado llegar al corazón de Harry y el la queria mucho , pero aun asi notaba que la ojiazul era algo o demasiado rara y le daba un mal presentimiento.

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.

Todos los alumnos que se iban de vacaciones ya estaban afuera esperando al Expreso de Hogwarts , Harry , Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos en un compartimiento , para no levantar sospechas , al pasar Cho por su compartimiento a Harry se le hizo raro que la chica no fuera caminando con Ashlee asi que decidio preguntarle.

¡Cho , espera! – decia Harry corriendo a alcanzar a la ravenclaw . –

¿Si ,Harry? ¿que paso? – preguntaba la chica acercandose un poco a Harry.

Oohh. Es que te queria preguntar ¿Donde esta Ashlee , acaso se quedo en Hogwarts? – decia haciendose para atras mientras Cho se le acercaba cada vez mas.

No Harry , vino un señor que creo es el mayordomo de su familia por ella y se la llevo en un carruaje ¿por que te interesa tanto Ashlee? – preguntaba cada vez mas cerca mientras el ojiverde retrocedia.

Eh..no , no por nada en especial , solo es mi amiga – decia Harry , no sabia como pero Cho y él habian entrado a un compartimiento . – bueno , gracias Cho , nos vemos.-

Harry ¡ no te vayas! Dame otra oportunidad , aun…aun te amo.

Harry se quedo helado con este comentario .

Ejem , Cho , ¿luego hablamos vale?.

No Harry! Acepto que los dos cometimos errores , pero yo aun te quiero y quiero que estemos juntos .

Cho , en buena onda , tu y yo ya no podemos andar de nuevo , yo ya no te quiero – decia Harry , pero la chica se le seguia acercando cada vez mas.

Pero , lo podemos intentar- decia la chica y se acercaba , Harry sentia el aliento de Cho en sus narices y en ese momento…

¡Vaya , vaya! Potter y Chang ¿de nuevo? Cho , pense que no volverias a cometer el mismo error de andar con alguien taaan tonto.

Mira Malfoy ,te recomiendo una cosa ¡callate y largate de aqui!.

Esta bien , esta bien , pero…esto les aseguro que todo Hogwarts lo sabra – menciono Malfoy y salio con cara feliz.

Cho , por favor , dejame tu también en paz , entiende yo quiero a otra persona.- terminó Harry y con esto salio del compartimiento completamente enojado.

Al llegar a su compartimiento , asoto la puerta , y Hermione y Ron se sobresaltaron .

Harry ¿que paso? ¿Quien te hizo enojar?.

Nadie Hermione . – decia Harry mientras se sentaba

En ese momento llego Ginny al compartimiento.

Hermione ¿puedes venir tantito?. – pregunto la peliroja.

Si Ginny , porque aqui uno ,solo se enoja.

Al salir del compartimiento las dos chicas , en seguida Ron se acerco a Harry .

¡hermano! ¿que sucedio? ¿quien te hizo enojar asi?.

Cho.

Cho Chang? Pues ¿que te dijo?.

Le fui a preguntar por Ashlee , y resulto que Cho aun quiere conmigo y me queria besar y Malfoy nos encontro .

¿Queee????Maldito Malfoy !!!!!!! Pero , siendo sinceros Harry ¿tu ya no quieres a Cho, o por que igual te enojaste con ella?.

Ya no la quiero Ron ella y yo como que nos hicimos mucho daño y ahora ella sale con que me ama y no se que mas tonterias.

Y , ahora esperate amigo , por que , si dices que Malfoy los vio , seguro en verdad todo Hogwarts se enterara de que "el chico mas deseado" volvio con Cho , ya sabes que Draco te tiene envidia porque le ganaste su lugar preciado de popularidad , asi que te recomiendo que te andes con cuiaddo porque ademas eso le va a servir a Cho porque le dara popularidad contigo.

Ay Dios! En que lio me he metido.

Si , de hecho.

Al final del viaje , todos los alumnos se bajaron del tren , y Draco , ya habia hecho su trabajo , todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo a Harry susurrando "si , regreso con Cho" , "esa ravenclaw volvio con Potter" , "como pudo regresar el con ella" y demas especulaciones , de las cuales Harry hizo oidos zordos , aunque esperaba que esto no afectara su relación con Hermione.

Ejem , Harry , no te habiamos dicho , pero te queremos informar algo – dijo Ron al bajar del tren.

¿Si? Que paso??? – pregunto el ojiverde.

Es que , Ron y yo hablamos , y yo le dije que en verdad yo ya habia perdido el amor por el , y decidimos terminar nuestra relación de novios antes de hacernos mas daño.

Quee???? .- decia Harry , le estaba dando un vuelco el corazon - ¿desde cuando terminaron , por que no me habian dicho?.

Hermano , terminamos desde inicios de diciembre , solo que tu pensabas que nosotros seguiamos andando , y a Hermione y a mi nos resultaba gracioso verte andando de un lado a otro con Seamus , Ginny , Ashlee u otros que no fueramos nosotros , y queriamos ver hasta cuando te dabas cuenta , y ya que no te diste cuenta preferimos decirtelo hoy.

Si Harry , disculpanos por no informarte .

Ah! Y ademas , yo les debo decir algo a los dos, van a decir que es una locura o lo que quieran jeje , pero…

¿Que paso Ron?.

Veras Her , alguna vez me dijiste que si estabamos verdaderamente enamorados tu y yo de alguien mas nos lo teniamos que informar y yo..

¿Te enamoraste? ¿de quien?.

De…Lavender Brown – decia el pelirrojo mientras su cara se sonrojaba tanto que parecia tomate.

¿Quee? .- preguntaron Her y Harry.

Si , veran , despues de que terminamos Hermione y yo , no se porque pero Lavender me empezo a coquetear y yo no se , nos empezamos a llevar mucho mejor y siento que estoy enamorado de ella , aunque bueno esperare para ver si en verdad es amor.


	8. Un GrAn AmOr

**CAP. 8 UN GRAN AMOR.**

A Harry todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla , Ron y Hermione habian terminado y ahora su amiga estaba libre y su amigo enamorado de Lavender , asi que Harry estaba seguro de que a Ron no le importaria que Hermione y él anduvieran …o eso pensaba , porque , como siempre aparecia en la mente de Harry la vocecita que le recordaba que aun asi , tal vez Ron se enojaria , por eso , para dejar de debatirse Harry se propuso a si mismo , no decirle a Hermione que la amaba ni nada por el estilo y cuando llegasen a Hogwarts hablarle a su amigo de sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Hermione acababan de llegar a Las Montañas que en verdad se veian hermosas , toda la gente esta esquiando sobre hielo , algunos niños hacian mariposas en la nieve , algunos otros estaban en "sillas voladoras" viendo todo el paisaje del lugar , etc. Harry y Hermione fueron directo a la administración para que les dieran su cabaña , al llegar a la cabaña Harry se quedo pasmado , la cabaña estaba hermosa y se veia en verdad muy acojedora , toda la cabaña estaba hecha de madera para que se sintiera calientito adentro , al centro de la habitación principal habia una chimenea , habia una pequeña cocinita , al subir , encontrabas dos habitaciones , Hermione entro a la suya a dejar sus cosas y Harry hizo lo mismo .

La habitación del chico era muy acojedora , habia una cama , al lado de la cama , un ropero , un baño y una ventana que desde ahi se veian las montañas era una hermosa vista y Harry se alegro de estar ahi con Hermione.

¡Harry! Que hermosa cabaña! Nos la pasaremos super ¿no es asi?.

Si Her , esta hermoso , ojala que nos divertamos mucho!.

Bueno ¿que haremos primero eh?.

Mmm…no se , que te parece ¡ir a caminar por la nieve! –

Me parece muy buena idea , solo te pido un favor ¿si?.

Claro! Ejem…¿que favor? – pregunto la castaña mientras se ponia su bufanda y sus guantes para protegerse del frio.

Que nos olvidemos de todos los problemas de el mundo mágico , ya sabes Voldemort y esos rollos , quiero pasar unas vacaciones lindas , al fin y al cabo Dumbledore nos dijo que todo estaria protegido.

Estoy en completo acuerdo contigo , no pensemos en nada malo , solo divertamonos , espero que Ron igual se la pase bien en Francia.

Ja! Yo creo que si , porque aunque su hermano se vaya a casar con Fleur la chica esta muy guapa y Ron no dejara de babear.

Si jeje , ya me lo imagino.

Los chicos salieron de la cabaña y empezaron a caminar para conocer el lugar.

Wuao! Yo nunca habia venido a un centro de estos ¡ya parece que los Dursley me iban a traer a sus vacaciones!.

Bueno Harry , pero no es tiempo de ponerse melancolico – dijo Hermione mientras Harry volteaba a ver el paisaje - ¡Piensa rápido Harry!- dijo Hermione y este volteo , pero ya era tarde y le cayo una gran bola de nieve en la cara.

Ja! Granger , me las vas a pagar! – decia Harry mientras perseguia a Hermione lanzandole bolas de nieve.

A si? Ya lo veremos Potter jeje! – decia la chica , pero Harry la alcanzo , y los dos se cayeron y Harry quedo encima de Hermione a poca distancia de esos labios que tanto anhelaba besar.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos , y despues de esto los dos chicos empezaron a reirse juntos tirados en la nieve , despues de algunos minutos se sentaron en la fria nieve.

Jeje , oye Harry , que divertido me la estoy pasando!.

Si en verdad que aqui el ambiente es super lindo y divertido.-

Si , pero lo mas divertido y lindo…es…tu compañia Harry.

Ejem – Harry se habia puesto nervioso al escuchar esto – gracias por el cumplido , pero…bueno ya vamonos que se esta obscureciendo y nos agarrara la noche aqui!

Si si tienes razon .- decia Hermione mientras Harry la ayudaba a levantarse , la chica sentia muy lindo a Harry este dia.

Al llegar a su cabaña , Harry puso música en el stereo que habia en la salita y empezo a sonar una linda canción.

Señorita Granger ¿seria tan amable de consederme bailar esta pieza conmigo? – pregunto de forma galante el ojiverde.

Con mucho gusto joven Potter- decia Hermione mientras los dos se reian y la canción de "Abrazame" empezaba a sonar.

Los chicos empezaron a bailar al centro de su sala frente a la chimenea , Harry tenia cosquilleos en el estómago por estar bailando esa linda canción con Hermione y sabia que ahora ya nadie les impedia estar juntos.

_Antes de perder de vista mi camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco_

_Y soñar que el destino es junto a ti_

_Mi amor…_

Que linda canción Harry ….

Si esta hermosa dice cosas muy romanticas jeje.

_Quedate un segundo aqui _

_A hacerme compañia_

_Y quedate tantito mas _

_Quiero sentirte mia…_

Hermione , nunca me abandones sin ti yo no puedo vivir . – le dijo Harry a Hermione y esta lo miro a los ojos mientras seguian la canción.

Nunca te abandonare Harry , nunca , siempre contaras con mi ayuda – respondia la castaña…

_Y abrazame…_

_Y abrazame…_

_Y abrazame…_

Harry y Hermione bailaban al ritmo de la música , Harry sentia lindisimo tener entre sus brazos a la chica de sus sueños y la castaña sentia que su corazón saltaba de alegria..

_Dame una razon_

_Para quedarme_

_Yo no quiero tu compasión_

_Quiero que estes conmigo_

_Hasta que me haya ido…_

_Y abrazame…_

_Y abrazame…_

_Y abrazame…_

_Dame una razon para quedarme_

_Solo dame una razon_

_Dame una razon_

_Solo dame , dame_

_Solo una razon_

_Dame una razon_

_Para quedarme_

_Yo no quiero tu compasión_

_Dame una razon…_

_Solo dame , dame solo una razon…_

Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger se miraban tan profundamente que cada uno sentia ardir de amor el alma del otro y sus latidos estaban cada vez mas unidos…

_Tienes que saber _

_Que es lo ultimo que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado_

_Y segun mis latidos_

_No me queda mucho…_

_Tiempo a mi_

_Favooor…_

Y esta canción termino con un beso que sello su gran amor .

**.-.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º-.-º-º**

Bueno jeje hasta aki le dejaremos x hoy xD espero q les wuste xfa dejen comentarios ...o si les interesa contactarme pa darme sus comentarios al sig. mail : 


	9. ReGrEsO a La ReAlIdAd

**CAP.9 REGRESO A LA REALIDAD**

Después de esa noche tan mágica que pasaron Harry y Hermione al abrir por fin sus corazones el uno al otro, decirse lo que su corazón escondia por miedo a que el otro le rechazase , las vacaciones fueron mucho mas alegres y divertidas porque ellos mismos se propusieron olvidar el "que diran" todos los alumnos de Hogwarts , pero ….sobre todo Ron, y en el caso de Harry , el chico no sabia de que forma iba a reaccionar Ashlee puesto que el pensaba que la ojiazul lo queria como algo mas que amigo .-

Harry y Hermione pasaron una navidad muy linda pues hubo una fiesta en "Las Montañas" , pero en el fin de año los chicos habian decidido pasarlo juntos.

Los enamorados se la pasaron muy bien ante un ambiente romántico , diciendose cosas lindas , y dándose animos para el "anciado" regreso a clases. En esa noche tan especial , Hermione iba vestida como toda una princesa , y Harry correspondia llendo como todo un príncipe, los chicos escuchaban una música romántica, el ambiente se tornaba bello, para una noche de profundo amor , los enamorados , sentados a la mesa de su habitación , se miraban fijamente a los ojos , transmitiendo ese amor , que en pocas parejas se veia.

Hermione, sabes? Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Harry que lindo eres…

En verdad Her , para mi , tu eres mi musa , mi vida entera , cuando estoy contigo no me importa nada mas ,quisiera que nunca nos separaramos al ver tus ojos yo me siento en el paraiso amor , sin ti yo no soy nada tu me apoyas , me quieres , contigo pierdo la razón , cada vez que te rozo , o estoy contigo me atrapas , cuando estoy triste Her , al ver tu sonrisa , tu alegria , soy feliz , tu sabes que te quiero hace tiempo, y aunque a la vez para mi era un sufrimiento que estuvieras con mi mejor amigo , tambien me hacia feliz verte tan contenta , tu sonrisa a mi me vuelve el chico mas feliz de todo el mundo , solo Dios sabe cuanto te amo Her , solo Dios sabe.

Mi Harry ¿sabes? – decia la chica al parárse de la silla- Yo quiero…¡ QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE QUE AMO A HARRY JAMES POTTER!.

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione , y la llevo hacia la ventana ; el paisaje era hermoso , la noche se iluminaba con una blanca luz y unas lindas estrellas en aquel cielo negro , al estar los dos enamorados en la ventana , eran como las 11:58 pm , ya iba a terminar aquel año , en ese momento , Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dijo.

Mi Her , eres tan linda , antes de que se acabe este año , quiero hacerte un regalo.

Ay Harry! ya me dio pena , no me tienes que dar algun regalo , me basta con tu amor .

Her , solamente dime ¿cuál estrella es la que en esta noche brilla y resplandece más?.

Hermione miró aquel cielo infinito lleno de estrellas , y vió una cercana a la luna , esa estrella era grande , y resplandecia como ninguna.

Esa – respondió la chica a Harry mostrandole aquella estrella resplandeciente.

Bueno , Hermione , esa estrella , es tan brillante como tu mi niña , tu eres la mujer mas brillante que he conocido , además , resplandece , como tu alma y belleza , esa estrella , es para ti . Yo te la regalo , cuidala , y todas las noches que te sientas sola , o , si por algun motivo yo no estoy contigo , veras esa estrella , y , siempre te acordaras de mi ¿me lo prometes?.

Harry , claro que si , te lo prometo.

Al momento que ellos hacian esta promesa , detras de las montañas que habia a lo lejos , brincaban al cielo fuegos artificiales ¡comenzaba un año nuevo¿que sorpresas les traeia ese año a los dos enamorados?…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana del domingo , Hermione y Harry estaban apurados , pues Lupin iria por ellos para llevarlos a Hogwarts.

¡ Harry! corre!!! Que si llega el profesor Lupin y no estamos preparados se enojara con nosotros y no quiero imaginarmelo!!!

Hermione , tranquila .

En ese momento , tocaron la puerta , y aparecio Lupin.

Hola Harry!!! hola Her¿como se la pasaron eh? – saludaba Lupin con una sonrisa pìcarona.

Muy bien profesor Lupin , pero profesor ¿ya vamonos , no?.

Hermione tranquila!!!!!!! Dejala Remus jejeje se exalta cuando tenemos que ir a clases!!!! – decia Harry bromeando.

A vale , vale Harry , pero Hermione tiene razon , tenemos que irnos a Hogwarts , a esta hora ya deben de estar llegando todos .

¿ Y por donde nos iremos? . Porque , dudo que nos podamos ir por esta chimenea .

Estas en lo correcto Hermione , tendremos que irnos primero de aqui , y saliendo , haber donde nos podemos ir para aparecernos. Asi que , de una vez vamonos.

Esta bien!!!!.

Harry se quedo viendo hacia atas cuando salieron de Las Montañas , habian sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida en ese centro de diversiones , pero ahora al regresar a Hogwarts , también seria super divertido y todo , pero , tendria que afrontar a Ron y decirle que anda con Hermione , pero lo que mas le preocupaba , era regresar de nuevo a pensar en Voldemort ¿donde estaria ahora ese malvado?.-.

Después de unos 15 minutos , Remus y los chicos llegaron a un lugar valdio , donde no se veia ni un alma .

Listo , este es el lugar ideal para irnos , por favor chicos , agarrense bien de mi , y también agarren bien sus maletas.

Esta bien . Ouu….odio esta sensación que vamos a experimentar.

Pues…solo les recomiendo chicos , cierren los ojos .

Al momento que Lupin decia eso , Harry y Hermione se agarraron fuertemente del profesor , y , empezaron a sentir revuelto el estomago durante un tiempo , al finalizar esta sensación , se encontraban en el pìso Hermione y Harry , mientras la profesora Mcgonagall y Lupin los observaban.

Que buen aterrizaje no chicos? – pregunto ironicamente la profesora Mcgonagall.

Jeje ..si profesora!!!

Bueno chicos , necesito que ya se vayan a instalar , porque van a llegar aun más alumnos por esta chimenea.

Profesora…no es por molestar , pero ¿no es peligroso que en este cuarto no haya protección? Ya sabe de lo que es capaz Voldemort.

Potter , no , no creo que sea peligroso , además , sino ¿como recibiria a los alumnos?.

Ok profesora , disculpeme.

Al salir del despacho de Mcgonagall , Harry vio que Ashlee estaba parada en la esquina y se le quedo viendo.

Hermione ¿puedes subir mi baúl? Creo que tengo que hablar con Ashlee.

Ok – dijo Hermione y se fue rápdio , Harry notó que la chica se habia enojado.

El ojiverde se acercó hacia Ashlee y la saludo.

Hola Ash¿como estas eh?.

Hola Harry , pues estoy bien ¿por que venias con Hermione eh? - dijo la ojiazul soltando la pregunta de una forma rápida.

Este , Ash,…creo que tenemos que hablar .- decia Harry mientras entraban a un salón.

Al entrar al salón , Harry no sabia si decirle a Ashlee que el andaba con Hermione , pues no sabia como iba a reaccionar la chica y temia que tuviera alguna reacción negativa , pues para él , era obvio que Ashlee queria algo más que ser su amiga.

Bueno Harry ya estamos aqui ¿que me vas a decir?.

Pues…veras , tengo que hablar contigo de…

¿De que Harry? – decia Ashlee acercándose un poco mas a Harry mientras este trataba de alejarse..

Pues veras lo que sucede es que…

Dime Harry , por favor , que sucede – decia Ashlee cada vez mas cerca del chico que sentia dos cosas : los labios de Ashlee acercandosé cada vez mas a los suyos , y ….también sentia que ya estaba recargado en la pared.

Este….- balbuceaba Harry.

En ese preciso instante , donde los dos jovenes se encontraban en una situación muy comprometedora , se asomo por la puerta una cabeza rubia , Draco Malfoy los estaba observando "_oh no…oh no_" pensó enseguida Harry , ese chisme se correria por todo Hogwarts como una bomba fetida

Vaya , vaya…La preciosa chica ravenclaw , y el cara-rajada ¿juntos?.

No Malfoy!!! No confundas las cosas!!!!!!

Esto…lo sabra toooodo Hogwarts Potter , haber si cuando Dumbledore se entere lo que su alumno favorito hace durante su tiempo libre , sigue adorandote.

Harry se safo rapidamente de Ashlee y fue corriendo hacia Malfoy .

Si se te ocurre mencionar una palabra de esto , no te la acabas Malfoy , no te la acabas!!!!!.

Uff…la cara rajada tiene miedo¿temes de que todo Hogwarts se entere de que te andas besando por todos los salones con Ashlee?.

NO ES CIERTO! – grito Harry y le metio un puñetazo a Draco en la cara.

Potter!!!! Te atreviste a golpearme????- dijo Draco y le pegó a Harry también-

En ese momento los dos chicos se empezaron a pelear como muggles , con puros golpes , Ashlee por un momento solo se les quedo mirando , pero después al reaccionar , decidió ir a buscar a algún adulto que los separara , asi que salió corriendo , y chocó contra el profesor Lupin.

Ten cuidado por favor , puedes ocacionar un accidente al correr de esa forma.

Señor!!!! Dos chicos se estan pelando en un salón , Draco y Harry!!!.-

Harry…Potter????

Si!!!! Venga por favor , necesito su ayuda.

Vamos.

La ravenclaw y Lupin corrieron hasta llegar al salón donde estaban los chicos , Harry estaba tirado en el suelo y le estaba sangrando la nariz , mientras que Draco estaba recargado contra la pared con heridas y rasguños en los brazos y en la cara . En ese momento Draco iba a sacar la varita para atacar a Harry , pero al ver llegar al profesor Lupin , se detuvo.

¿Qué sucedio aqui?. Harry , Draco , quiero una explicación.

El empezó , yo estaba hablando aqui con Ashlee y llego a molestarme Lupin.

No es cierto Potter!!!! Que acaso te da pena decirle que te estabas besando con Ashlee?

Eso no es cierto!!!..- replicaba Harry-

BASTA!!!! Los dos en este mismo instante acompañenme con la profesora Mcgonagall . Y usted también señorita- añadio volteando a ver a Ashlee la cual tenia miedo.

Harry sabia que , no podia faltar un año sin tener problemas en Hogwarts , pero este problema era diferente a los de todos los demas años , porque aqui , Draco iba a tener razon en que lo habia encontrado muy cerca de Ashlee , además , si de esto se llegaba a enterar Hermione , lo cual era lo más seguro , la chica se enojaria y no enteneria de razones , pues , Harry se habia quedado con Ashlee , y desde ese momento Hermione se habia enojado , esto , lo llamaba Harry en verdad era "el regreso a la realidad".-

**.-º.-º.º-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.º-º.º-º**

**Bueno gracias x leer este capitulo , q ..creanme me costo siglos escribirlo!!! mi imaginación se fue d vacaciones durante ..3 meses jeje!!! espero q aun asi les wuste el capi..y...si ya no se acuerdan bien d la historia...pues vean n paginas anteriores jeje . Cualkier keja , comentario , reclamo , etc , etc...diganmelo ok? Gracias los kero!!**


	10. DeScUbRiEnDo MiStErIoS

**CAP.10 DESCUBRIENDO MISTERIOS**

Al llegar al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall ella se encontraba recibiendo a unos alumnos pequeños , de unos 11 años de hufflepuff , los pequeños , al ver a Draco y a Harry golpeados , salieron corriendo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó alarmada Mcgonagall mirando a los dos jovenes y a Ashlee.

-La señorita me informó que se estaban peleando en un salón , Minerva. –mencionó Lupin .

-En este mismo instante quiero que me expliquen ustedes dos – dijo Mcgonagall señalando a Harry y a Draco – que fue lo que paso.

-Yo opino , profesora , que mejor se lo expliquen Ashlee y Harry , pues ellos dos eran los que se estaban besando en aquel salón.

-¿Eh¿Acaso eso es verdadero Potter y Lohan?.

-No profesora – dijo firmemente Ashlee- no fue culpa de Harry , el queria aclarar conmigo una situación y yo me le fui acercando cada vez más porque yo lo queria besar , en ese momento , Draco llegó y confundió la escena , y le gritó a Harry que todo el colegio se enteraria de esto , a lo que Harry reaccionó soltandole un puñetazo y pues se empezaron a pelear.

-Vaya , señorita Lohan , me sorprende la actitud que usted tomó hacia Potter , yo siempre la habia catalogado como una alumna respetuosa e inteligente , por lo mismo de ser alumna de ravenclaw , pero , por lo visto , creo que me equivoque , en cuanto a ustedes dos , - dijo señalando a Draco y a Harry – estoy acostumbrada a que se pelen ,pero , creo que he sido consecuente con sus peleas , por favor jovencitos , controlense , si no quieren ser expulsados de Hogwarts , este dia les quitare a los dos 50 puntos a gryffindor y slytherin , respectivamente.

-Pero..profesora!!!!! No fue culpa mia que Potter me empezara a provocar!!!!!.

-No digas nada Draco , fue culpa de los dos porque tu también participaste en la pelea ¿no es asi?

-Si profesora

-Entonces , no veo ninguna razon por la que me reclames. ¿Alguna reclamación , Potter?

-No profesora.

-Bien , en cuanto a usted , señorita Lohan , le voy a quitar 30 puntos a ravenclaw por su actitud desleal a su casa , nunca me pude haber imaginado que una señorita como usted , fuera capaz de querer robarle un beso al señor Potter , quiero que entiendan que este no es un lugar para venir a formar parejitas , sino , para aprender de la magia. ¿Estamos de acuerdo , Potter y Lohan?

-Si ,profesora.

-Bien , ahora pueden retirarse .

Al salir del despacho de Mcgonagall , Harry camino apresuradamente para librarse de Ashlee y Draco , pero , Ashlee lo alcanzó.

-Harry!..

-Por favor Ashlee , no quiero explicaciones , esto me ha causado demasiado enojo.

-Harry , yo solo te queria ofrecer una disculpa y decirte que esto no volvera a pasar , disculpame.

-No volvera a pasar , porque yo no dejare que pase , adios Ashlee.

Y mientras el chico se alejaba , a Ashlee se le partia el corazón ¡ que locura tan más grande habia cometido! Ahora , Harry no le volveria a hablar , pero , algo que a la ojiazul le causaba demasiada intriga era lo que Harry le habia querido decir antes de que Malfoy lo interrumpiera.

Harry se apresuró a llegar a la torre de gryffindor , al estar ya enfrente de la Señora Gorda , dijo la contraseña "_shalalala platano gordo " _ y entró , cerca de la chimenea , en la silla mullida , se encontraba Hermione platicando con Ron , al acercarse Harry hacia los chicos , ellos pusieron una cara seria y Ron hablo.

-Harry! que bueno que apareces , estaba yo aqui hablando con Hermione…..pero..¿qué te paso?.

-Me peleé con Malfoy , pero , en verdad Ron no quiero hablar de eso.

-Ja! Justamente , eso es lo que yo le estaba comentando a Hermione , siento que , todo este año , no hemos estado como siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres Ron?

-Pues que desde que Hermione y yo empezamos a andar , y ya sabes , tu te distanciaste y empezaste a estar con otras amistades , nuestra escencia , la escencia de los tres amigos , se perdio.

-Mmm…creo que tienes razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron , y creo que desde este momento deberiamos de empezar a aclarar todo chicos , en lo personal , yo no quiero que nosotros , que empezamos nuestra amistad desde el primer curso , nos separemos por diversas razones , chicos , en verdad , ahi que aclarar todo.

-Bueno , si tenemos que aclarar todo , tenemos que empezar tu y yo Hermione – dijo Harry .

-Si Harry , Ron , Harry y yo te queremos dar una noticia.

-Uhmm ¿acaso es mala?

-Depende como la tomes amigo .

-Bueno ya diganme que me estoy poniendo nervioso , por favor diganlo ya!

-Esta bien , es que Hermione y yo somos novios.

Por unos instantes , Ron se quedó con cara de petrificado , pero cuando reacciono , los chicos se sobresaltaron.

-¡ Felicidades ¡ Lo sabia! Yes!! Si !!!! yeah!!! .- gritaba Ron por toda la sala común

-Eh? Pero …¿qué te pasa amigo?

-Es que…desde que salimos de vacaciones , yo senti que a Harry le pasaba algo al verte Her , y visceversa, y …aunque no lo crean , me parece super genial esta noticia.

-Je! Que bueno Ron , la verdad yo no me esperaba esta reacción tuya.

-¿A no¿pues..que esperaban chavos? Ya se! que me pusiera como loco y quisiera ayudar a quien-ustedes-saben a matar a Harry?

-Je…mmm…no tanto amigo – mencionó Harry riendóse – En mi caso , esperaba que lo comprendieras.

-En verdad chicos , estoy feliz por ustedes , creanme , eso si…les pido un favor!

-¿Cuál?.

-Que no esten ustedes pegados todo el rato , no quiero acabar juntandome con Ashlee estilo Harry.

-Ja! Que chistoso , no me hables de Ashlee en estos momentos.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella Harry?¿Acaso paso algo hace unos instantes con ella? – mencionó Hermione con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ejem…creo que los dejo que hablen solamente ustedes dos.

-No Ron , quedate , porque esto no debe de pasar a mayores entre Herm y yo , asi que quedate , voy a ser sincero con los dos , Herm , sobre todo contigo.

-Esta bien Harry, y yo te prometo no exaltarme.

-Ok , bueno , veran , al dejarte en las escaleras yo pensaba ir a platicar con Ashlee y decirle que la verdad yo te quiero a ti , porque siento que ella , me quiere a mi.

-Ja! No me digas??? …Harry eso es más que obvio¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo Ron?

-Si Herm , es más que obvio Harry!!! Ashlee quiere contigo.

-Si lo se bueno ,y por eso le dije a Ashlee que si podiamos charlar un momento y acepto , pero…yo no le pude decir que yo no la queria a ella , por dos razones , primera…ella me queria besar – el ojiverde vio como la castaña se quedaba con cara de ""queee" pero aún asi prosiguio –y la segunda , Malfoy , nos descubrió muy juntos , y bueno yo me peleé con el y por eso tengo estos golpes . Ah! Y para acabar esta "linda" historia, Lupin nos llevó a los tres con la profesora Mcgonagall y ella le quitó 50 puntos a gryffindor. Ahora si Herm , matame.

Hermione respiró profundo , contó hasta diez , hizo mentalmente rutinas de yoga entre otras cosas , pero…al final se tranquilizó.

-Harry , no te voy a matar , te voy a apoyar , entiendo que no es tu culpa de que Ashlee este enamorada de ti , y mucho menos es culpa tuya de que ese hurón tehaya golpeado..y pues , mi opinión es que hagamos caso omiso de esto , y ahi que seguir nuestra vida normal.

-Uff!! Gracias por tu apoyo Her!!

-Ahi que lindos chicos! Harry , yo opino lo mismo que Hermione , no le hagas caso a Ashlee , y lo mejor será que le digas directo que tu quieres a Hermione .

-Mmm…chicos , de eso tendria algunas dudas yo – mencionó la chica .

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron los chicos a una misma voz.

-Pues , no se si sean imaginaciones mias , pero…Ashlee es muy misteriosa para mis gustos , y…esto nos lo podria afirmar Harry el cual ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella , y…de los misteriosos ahi que cuidarnos y más que nada en estos tiempos donde Voldemort esta tras Harry.

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que…Ashlee trabaja para Voldemort? – preguntó Ron…

**Y con esto finalizó este capítulo , jeje…en serio que pena con ustedes….cada tres meses escribo un nuevo capítulo , en verdad…les pido disculpas ,es que entre el colegio , las amistades , etcétera , etcetéra , no me habia dado tiempo de escribir un poco más de esta historia , pero…espero que este capítulo que acabo de escribir les haya gustado , en verdad gracias a todos los q me han puesto sus opiniones y espero que ..aunq no les guste este fic , me pongan 1 comentario , gracias y saluditos a todos!!!!**


	11. DeL aMoR aL oDiO sOlO Un pAsO

**CAP. 11 DEL AMOR AL ODIO…SOLO UN PASO.**

-¿Acaso estas insinuando que…Ashlee trabaja para Voldemort? – preguntó Ron…

Después de esta pregunta de Ron ,los chicos se quedaron por unos momentos en silencio , y después..

-No ¿cómo crees eso Ron? Acepto que Ashlee es una chica demasiado misteriosa pero no creo que sea una mortífaga ¿o acaso tu Hermione estas de acuerdo con Ron?.

-Mmm..no puedo estar de acuerdo , yo solo decia que es misteriosa y que en estos tiempos nos debemos de cuidar de las personas misteriosas , más no creo que Ashlee sea partidiaria de Voldemort .

-Ok chicos , no les voy a negar que a mi también me parece una idea demasiado descabellada pero siempre ahi que tomar precausiones..

-Ja! Si claro Ron!!!! – dijo Harry –bueno ¿quieren jugar ajedrez mágico?.

-Yo…no!. – mencionó Hermione y dándole un beso a Harry , se fue hacia su habitación.

-Mmm…¿quieres jugar tu , Ron?

-Claro! Sabes que siempre me encanta jugar ajedrez , pero , bueno amigo , mientras jugamos cuentame ¿crees que en verdad si Ashlee se entera de que andas Hermione quiera hacer una locura?.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé , la he conocido siempre como una chica normal – pero mientras decia esto Harry pensó en la vez que encontró a Ashlee llorando – excepto una vez..

-¿Cuándo? – pregunto el pelirojo.

-Ya tiene algunos meses , fue un día que yo iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos en la noche , y ella salió corriendo y llorando , y nunca me quiso decir la razon.

-Mmm…Aún mas razones para que yo opine que esa chica es misteriosa Harry.

-Ja si Ron , pero no creo que sea mortifaga , te lo vuelvo a repetir.

Después de esto los chicos siguieron jugando su ajedrez mágico mientras que en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw ,la misteriosa chica ojiazul estaba escondida en su recamara tras su cama , mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que estaban apunto de brotar en sus ojos como la lluvia de invierno , en ese momento en que sentia gran frustración , necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle lo que sucedió con su gran amor, y buscó entre sus cajones un espejo que rapidamente encontró , tenia la letra B de BLACK, ese era un espejo que todos los miembros de la familia Black poseian , y que ahora , uno de ellos, lo poseia Harry ; la chica tomó el espejo y tras decir "quiero ver a Bellatrix Lestrange" , el espejo se quedó en blanco , y después de algunos segundos , apareció Bellatrix.

-¿Qué quieres Ashlee? – preguntaba desde "dentro" del espejo Bellatrix , la cual lucia muy demacrada , sus cabellos , se le veian con canas y caspa , en su cara , se veian moretones y unas gigantescas ojeras.

-Mami , pero..¿qué te paso? – pregunto exaltada Ashlee al ver a su madre en aquel estado tan deplorable.

-¡No preguntes mocosa! Solo dime ¿que quieres?¿ahi novedades con respecto a Potter?.

-No!!! Bueno , no se ni porque te queria contar…Ya recuerdo que a ti solamente te interesa hablar conmigo solo si se trata de algo que pueda ayudar a Voldemort a acabar con Harry.

-Bueno – dijo Bellatrix poniendo cara de aburrimiento en el espejo , pensaba que tal vez lo que le queria contar su hija llegase a ser interesante – cuentame ¿qué paso?.

-¿En serio te puedo contar?- preguntó asombrada la ojiazul.

-Si , vamos…cuentame , tengo un poco de tiempo libre.

-Ay mami!!! Es que no sabes que horrible siento!!!

-¿Por qué?

-Es que , hace rato Harry me dijo que queria hablar conmigo , y…yo lo queria besar y en ese momento nos descubrió Draco , Harry y Draco pelearon y después de mucho rollo ,Harry…Harry ..

.¡Harry ¿ que ?carajo!!! – grito Bellatrix desesperada, estaba entendiendo que su hija..estaba enamorada , si enamorada y de ¡Potter!.

-Harry me dio a entender que no quiere saber nada más de mi mamá!!! Y estoy segura que antes de que yo cometiera la tonteria de querer besarlo , el me iba a decir algo malo¿que hago mami?¿que hago?.

Bellatrix trato de tranquilizarle , porque le habia alterado mucho enterarse que su única hija , que ella esperaba se convirtiera en mortífaga y odiara a Potter tanto como ella y como Voldemort ,pero ,NO. A su "hijita" se le habia ocurrido enamorarse de él , del "niño que vivió" , del Elegido para pelear con su amo , del odioso mocoso que habia impedido que Voldemort reinara en el mundo mágico, pero…de pronto , entre tanto enojo , se le ocurrió a Bellatrix que esto lo podia utilizar en su favor.

-Hija…Yo te lo dije , Harry Potter no es el chico que todo el mundo mágico piensa , Harry Potter es un chico al que le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas.

-No mamá! Por favor , si me vas a decir cosas malas de Harry , mejor quedate callada.

-Pero Ashlee!!! Si tu misma lo haz comprobado , ese chico te esta haciendo sufriendo , y ¿aun asi lo defiendes? No lo puedo creer¡ ASHLEE , DATE CUENTA , ABRE LOS OJOS , POTTER TE ESTA LASTIMANDO , ESE CHICO NO MERECE TU AMOR NI TU AMISTAD NI NADA , ESE CHICO MERECE QUE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO ACABE CON ÉL!

-¿En serio? – preguntó Ashlee , al final , su madre tenia razón en algo , Harry la estaba lastimando mucho con su desprecio.

-Si hija , por eso , yo te dije antes de que entraras a Hogwarts , que tu misión iba a ser muy díficil , y a esto me referia- mencionó Bellatrix siguiendo mintiéndole a su hija para que la chica entendiera.- te dije que tuvieras mucho cuidado con Potter , porque ese chico trata de ganarse a todas las personas , por eso casi todo Hogwarts se lleva bien con él , porque ese chico les laba el cerebro para después los que el siente que son inútiles, los lastima para que se alejen de él-

Ashlee estaba como hipnotizada con las palabras que su madre le estaba diciendo , no sabia que pensar , y esto , por supuesto , le iba a servir de gran manera a Bella .

-Por eso Ashlee , ya dejalo en paz , si el no te quiere a su lado ¿para qué rogarle su amistad, mejor hija , regresa con los que en verdad te queremos , y ayudanos , ayudame. – con esto Bellatrix , terminó su discurso , que esperaba , en verdad haya convensido a su hija para que ya se pusiera a trabajar-.

-Esta bien mamá , ya los voy a ayudar y me voy a dejar de tonterias , Harry es un tonto , no merece que le este rogando , ahora si mami ¿que quieres que haga?.

-El Señor Tenebroso necesita que tu averigues quien es la persona a la que Harry más quiere en estos momentos – ante estas palabras ,la ojiazul frunció el ceño – se que esto sera díficil para ti , hija- mencionó Lestrange al ver la reacción de su hija- pero hazlo por mi , por favor Ash , investiga quien es la persona que Harry más ama , finge ser su amiga , para que por fin te lo confiese , espialo , búscalo a cada hora , conviértete en su sombra , te doy un mes para que me tengas la respuesta , se que esto será díficil , pero , se que tu lo podras lograr. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Si mami , Harry me las va a pagar por despreciarme – dijo la chica.

En ese momento , a el espejo lo cubrió una neblina blanca, y el objeto , volvió a dar el reflejo de la ojiazul , la cual , se veia convensida de lo que tenia que hacer "_ahora si , Potter , vas a pagar caro esto"._

.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º.-º-.-º-

Después de aquel día en que Ashlee habia decidido olvidarse de Harry , y encontrar a la persona a la que el chico amaba más , ya habian transcurrido dos semanas , la ojiazul habia hablado con Harry y le dijo que estaba arrepentida por su actitud de aquel dia de regreso a clases , Harry la habia perdonado y volvieron a ser "amigos" , con esto , Ashlee habia podido estar de nuevo cerca de Harry , y la chica averiguó que Ron y Hermione ya hacia algunos meses que habian terminado su relación , y que por esto , ahora el trío volvia a estar junto como siempre ; por parte de Harry y Hermione se estaban cuidando mucho de que nadie los viera juntos , porque los dos sabian que Voldemort podia valerse de esto , para atrapar a Harry .

Era un viernes por la tarde , Hermione y Harry caminaban tranquilamente por los jardines de Hogwarts s, que en ese momento estaban solos , pues los alumnos estaban comiendo y ellos dos venian solos porque Ron se habia quedado castigado por Mcgonagall por estar jugando en su clase , pero , ellos no estaban completamente solos en aquellos jardines , puesto que una ravenclaw iba tras ellos escondiendóse , esta ravenclaw era Ashlee .

Harry y Hermione se detuvieron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol , y Ashlee , se escondió detrás de algunos arbustos para que los chicos no la descubrieran. Hermione se recargó en el árbol , mientras que Harry se acostaba en el regazo de la castaña , y mientras tanto , Ashlee estaba preparada para escuchar la conversación.

-¡Ja! Por fin un tiempo para estar juntos , solos tu y yo! – decia Harry en voz baja por precaución , y por esto Ashlee no escuchó , pero aún asi la chica ya tenia sospechas , pues ¿cuantos chicos se acuestan de esa manera sobre una chica?.

-Si Harry , pero ¿por qué hablas tan bajo? Ya nos dimos cuenta de que no ahi nadie en estos jardines , por favor , ahi que disfrutar un poco ¿no?.-mencionó Herm aun susurrándole a Harry de una forma tierna y cariñosa.

-Esta bien Hermione , hablare normal .

-Ok Harry , ya tengo demasiado con estarles susurrando a Ron y a ti en las clases para susurrar ahorita.

-Si ja! Uff..pero yo te contestó en las clases en voz baja , en cambio , Ron sale en la clase de Mcgonagall con su "QUE DICEN QUE NO LOS ESCUCHO".

-Jajajaja! Si es cierto! Ahora debe de estar cumpliendo su castigo , di que no nos implicó a nosotros.

-Si, es cierto , Ron es un gran amigo!.

La ojiazul se estaba empezando a desesperar, por lo que veia , entre Potter y esa "sangre sucia" no pasaba nada , estaban platicando del pelirrojo tonto ese, y nada mas , pero aun asi decidió esperar unos momentos más , tal vez , después podria escuchar algo interesante.

-Oye Herm ,¿te puedo pedir algo? – preguntó Harry con una cara muy tierna.

-Mmm..no lo sé , si quieres que te ayude con tu tarea de transformaciones ¡ni lo sueñes Harry , sabes perfectamente que eso lo tienes que hacer…

-Vamos Her , ya dejemos de hablar de estudios , anda dejame decirte que quiero.

-Esta bien ¿que quieres niño? – preguntó la castaña sonriendo.

-Que me des aunque sea solo un besito chiquito , mi niña ¿andale si?.

-Ja! Ahi Harry mm…dejame lo pienso…

En ese momento , Ashlee al escuchar aquellas palabras , gritó y los chicos enseguida voltearon y corrieron hacia atrás de los arbustos , que fue donde escucharon aquel gritito y encontraron a Ashlee.

-Pero..¿que haces aqui?.- preguntó Harry.

-Este…yo…yo no hago nada – mencionó Ashlee y salió corriendo sin esperar nada.

-Hermione , estas de acuerdo conmigo? Esto es demasiado misterioso , tengo que averiguar , me da un presentimiento de que Ron tiene razón – mientras hablaba Harry sacaba de su mochila su capa invisible – Vete al castillo Her , y ve a buscar a Ron y en cuanto puedas cuentale , yo voy tras Ashlee , que aun se ve cerca.

-Ok Harry! corre - mencionaba Hermione al ojiverde que ya se habia desaparecido al ocultarse sobre su capa invisible

**Bueno ahora si un poco más rápido les dejo otro capitulo! Jeje , espero q les guste , y xfas dejen comentarios de que les parecio para poder mejorar el siguiente . Gracias x leerlo! Saluditos y besos ;)**


End file.
